Rain, Rain, Go Away
by melima8788
Summary: Angelus hatches one of his not so bright plans, involving rain and a power plant.


Title: Rain, Rain, Go away

Author: Melima8788

Rating: PG

Genre: Humor/General

Summary: Angelus hatches one of his not so bright plans, involving rain and a power plant.

Authors Note: Okay. People. * points to the genre* IT SAYS HUMOR/GENERAL. I love constructive criticism, please don't get me wrong, but it really is irritating when reviwers attempt to give it and don't take into effect this is how I write. I do not write for the screen writers, therefore do not give a rat's buttocks whether or not they are in character. My characters, I feel, I keep in check to the most that my creative ability will let me. Yes, sometimes, I embellish * thinks of Wesley and his pens in 'A Christmas Angel'*, but I write my stories for amusement, not to please others. If I did write to please, what would the point of WRITING be? Okay, my little self-involved rant is over. And, I realize I may have left this out of Vampire (As it has caused some confusion), so I shall state it here instead of changing my chapter for these few…(okay, originally intended as few, but now is a paragraph). Angelus is NOT in my story. It is ANGEL. I am well aware that Angelus is not a pansy (Well, at least, not on the show. For amusment purposes, yet again, I have done with what I see fit), yet, incase some of us have forgotten, Angel _is_ just a wee bit guility. I tried to fit this in at a time that would be acceptable, and the only time I could see that the gang was all together (Angelus, Darla, Spike and Drusillia) was during the Boxer Rebellion. Yeah, I tweaked it just a bit, but certainly have not changed the plots for Buffy in the least. So, one big fat :-P to all of you who can't be bothered to pay attention to the show's plot lines.

Disclaimer: Not MINE. NOT MINE NOT MINE NOT MINE which is WHY I can do ANYTHING I want! As long as I don't sell it. Which is a given. Of course.

================================================

_Ring Ring Ring_. Buffy's alarm clock belled its early morning wake up call. With a groan, Buffy fumbled for the supreme instrument of torture. She missed it, and succeeded in knocking over a glass of day old water, and, of course, the alarm clock. It fell to the floor, forcing her mother to knock on the door. 

"Buffy, are you alright in there?" 

"Yeah."

"Alright, hurry up, you don't want to be late for school!" Buffy rolled her eyes as she threw back her comforters. Her mother said this every day, and it still didn't do any good. Well, she wasn't exactly late for school, but she wasn't exactly _early_ either.

"But it's raining." She said, opening the door. Joyce gave her an odd look that clearly said, "Your point?" With a frown, the Slayer grabbed her clothes and followed her mother down the stairs. 

            Buffy dashed into the school with only seconds before the bell ring, thus she was still standing in the hall way as the late bell rang. Snyder, of course, was standing there as well. 

"Miss Summers!" He said, attempting to make his voice much louder than it appeared. Buffy turned to face him. She was tempted to tell him he should get a microphone, or maybe some turtle wax for his bald and not-so-shiny head, that way people could find him, but she decided against it. Last thing she needed was a—

"Detention, Miss Summers." 

"Principal Snyder, you can't be—"

"Serious? Oh, yes, Summers, most indeed. Only thing better than a rainy day that keeps my students in their houses and off their streets is a day that keeps the little monsters in my school where I can watch them. And I'm _always_ watching you, Summers." With that, the little man hurried off to yell at another student who was trying to stuff their umbrella into an overflowing locker.

            "He really said that?" Willow gasped as Buffy recited her horror story and subsequent detention. 

"Little monsters. He hasn't a clue what monsters are. I'll show the little bug monsters." Buffy griped as she pulled herself onto the library desk counter. Almost as quickly as she jumped on the counter, she jumped off it.

"Giles, why is there water all over the counter?" She wiped the seat of her pants, for all the good it would do it.

"Oh, dear, another one?" He sighed, appearing from his book cage with a tin bucket. He placed it down heavily with a sigh

"This been going on all day?" Xander looked a smidgen concerned, or at least he attempted to before he took a bite out of his cookie. 

"Yes, I'm afraid." Giles responded with a sigh. 

"Have you talked to Snyder?" Willow asked, pushing a lock of hair behind her ears. 

"He's been in meetings all morning." 

"Too bad he wasn't in meetings when school started." Buffy grumped, toying with a stapler. Giles took it from her and put it on a table across the room without any hesitation.

"Have we forgotten what happened the last time you played with my stapler?" Buffy fidgeted. "No." She said, looking guilty. The incident in question was fresh in everyone's mind.  At the beginning of the week, Buffy had been assisting in stapling some papers together in exchange for a snow cone after training. Well, she had gotten just a wee bit stapler happy and ended up stapling herself to a book. The book was a 15th century, one of a kind spell book that Giles was, obviously, none too impressed with having a staple attached to the fragile parchment and faded ink pages. 

"And I wasn't playing with it, for clarification." Said the Slayer stubbornly. "You asked me to." Giles shot her a look before asking her to quickly run and grab a towel so that she could mop up another puddle of water by the windows. She obliged, eager to leave the room. 

"I say, is she alright?" Giles looked concerned. 

"Snyder grounded her." Willow answered without hesitation. 

"She was late." Added Xander. 

"Oh, I see." Giles pursed his lips together. "Impotent little Nazi bug." He muttered, turning and grabbing some more books off the table. 

After the whole library fiasco (Okay, well, you couldn't really call it a fiasco. It was cold and wet, however, which in Buffy's book could be defined as a fiasco), Buffy went home. Her detention, thankfully, was tomorrow, not that it really mattered. She would have preferred to have it today. Rain equals no going out, which equals no slaying, which in turn equals no uncomfortable bruises to force her to sit stiffly in a chair for the day. But, alas, such was not the case.

            "Mom?" She opened the door and took of her wet yellow slicker. She hung it on the coat hook, and listened to it drip loudly in the quiet house. Mom was working late, according to the note scribbled in blue in on the counter. Yay! Order pizza if you like. Double Yay!  Her double yay's of joy were erased quite quickly when the power plunged out, and the house became even quieter than Buffy thought possible. She swore, and stomped down into the basement to check the circuit breaker.  

            2 hours later, the Slayer was happy that she had no fear of the dark. Otherwise, things would have gotten ugly. She pondered how her friends were getting along in their houses. Willow probably was having computer withdrawal. Xander, well, he was probably sleeping. Xander was the type of fellow who could fall asleep anywhere, any time. He wasn't picky.  She stood up from the comfy chair were she had been staring longingly at the blank television screen, and shuffled into a kitchen that was devoid of light. Opening the fridge, she was disturbed for half a second before remembering why the lights were out.  

"Oh yeah." She said to herself, pulling out the grape jelly and retrieving a silver-handled knife from the drawer. She was just about to spread the chunky peanut butter on the white bread when a series of loud, rapid knocks sounded on her door. She jumped. Okay, she wasn't really _afraid _of the dark, merely cautious. _THUD THUD THUD._ Okay, really cautious, she thought as she exchanged the silver handled knife for a meat cleaver. The rain seemed to speed up at the point, lashing angrily at the windows, which were in need of a cleaning anyway.

"For God's sake, Buffy, open this bloody door!" She recognized her particularly irate Watcher's voice (And prayed he wasn't going to make her pay for that book she had stapled), and dashed for the door, swinging it open. His old blue car idled reluctantly in the driveway, and he stood at her door, arms folded across his blue parka.

"We have a problem." 

            "Please, please, please tell me you are KIDDING." 

"No, I'm afraid not." 

Giles yanked on the wheel of the car to avoid a crushed car.

"He's got be running out of ideas. Capturing a power plant? Possibly not one of the most evil ideas I can think of. How's he going to hold the fort once the sun decides to rise tomorrow morning?" The he whom they were speaking of was certainly Angelus, who was indeed beginning to run out of brilliant ideas. Just that morning he had considered, whilst starting gloomily at the running water fountain, he had considered making an army of vampires and just storming the Slayer's house, and he would have gone through with it had Spike not pointed out that they wouldn't have been able to gain access to her house anyway. 

"That, I simply don't know. What I do know, however, is that this could indeed be a brilliant idea provided he rallies up demons that can stand the sun." Buffy regarded her Watcher with a slow, interested look.

"I still don't get it." Giles groaned.

"What part? He's holding the power plant hostage and subsequently power is unavailable to the rest of us." 

"Oh. We can live with out power." 

"Can we? Need I remind you of the hospital which has patched you up from time to time simply can not run on an extended amount of time without electricity?" 

"That's a pathetic scheme to get human blood when they can just go out and bite somebody."

            "Angelus, this has got to be the _dumbest_ plan you have managed to hatch yet." Spike jerked furiously on his wheelchair, accidentally careening into a pile of crates. They toppled over as Angelus guffawed. 

"This coming from the one who can't steer the chair. And, anyways, it can't be any worse than your rabid chicken idea." Spike, recovering from the crates, turned and wheeled with deadly precision into Angelus's kneecaps.  Angelus jumped out of the way, with a heart-felt ouch as he tripped over his own two feet and landed on the cement floor. Before he had a chance to played 'wheel chair war' with the crippled vampire, another lackey burst into the room. 

"Everything's in place." He said. Angelus rubbed his hands together.

"Let's go get some juice." Spike mocked him as the rolled out the door and into the rain.

            Giles' car trundled almost happily into the old power plant. The town of Sunnydale had very small pockets, apparently, so the condition of the five power plants left much to be desired. Thusly, the towers were great and imposing, but certainly didn't look incredibly stable. A quick scope of the place lead Buffy to believe that it was deserted; her Watcher had indulged in one too many tequilas.  In fact, after five minutes of standing in the rain she was tugging on Giles' brown tweed sleeve, asking if they could go home. He silenced her with a look that bordered condescending.  He did not need to say more, however, as Angelus' taunting voice boomed across the power plant. 

"Everyone having a fun time getting all wet?"

"You know what happens to vampires that get stacked when it rains?" Buffy snapped back. No response from Angelus, but one of the other vampires that stood crowded around him responded.

"What?" He asked, quite dumbly.

"They turn to mud." Snapped Buffy. Angelus slapped the vampire on the back of the head.

"You're here to fight, not engage in useless conversation with they Slayer, need I remind you?"

"No, sir." Came the meek response.  Angelus turned his attention back to Buffy. She honestly would have preferred it if he had found something else to hold his attention, but alas, it was her duty. Now came the puns. 

"You look a bit wet." He said, smirking. 

"Ever heard of style? Leather pants went out in the 80s." She twirled a stake in her hand.

"Ever heard of a comb?" 

"How about a towel?" At this point, Giles removed his glasses with a sigh. They were getting nowhere with this conversation. Rarely did the opening stages of Buffy's fights get anyway. The wind picked up, blowing twigs and blades of grass over the hill. 

"Are we actually going to go somewhere with this, or can I just go home? I was in the middle of a good book." Buffy said impatiently. 

"Somehow I truly doubt that. With no power, computers can't run, people can't read their books."

"Please tell me that isn't your brilliant plan. Turn of the lights so we can't read our books." Angelus frowned, and in an effort to save face, he lunged at her. She was caught off guard for a split second as he barreled into her, but recovered her footing quickly enough to leave him with what would be a beautiful blue bruise on his cheekbone. He countered with a kick in her stomach. She grunted, and stumbled back.    Launching herself forward, she slammed into his chest, knocking them both into one of the old, rusted power towers. 

"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull? I don't have time for this!" She said, managing to squeeze in two right hooks before the devious cycle that was karma kicked in and earned her a pretty new cut to add to her collection on her lip. The tower rattled as they rolled away from it. Giles himself would not have been surprised if this had turned into a fight akin to three year olds pulling on each other's heads.  It didn't, and they both stood up. Angelus was not pleased to feel the mud squish in his pants, and Buffy was equally displeased with the salty taste of blood inside her mouth. 

As Buffy struggled to regain her precious breath and Angelus struggled to regain his footing on the slippery ground a shriek of protest from the very tower they had knocked into caused them both to look up. It creaked and screamed as the metal tore again. Angelus swore, and turned neatly on his heels and ran back yelling at Drusilla and Spike to get out of there, the tower was falling. To hell with the rest of them, if they were stupid enough to be there, well, that was their problem.  Buffy jerked Giles back to his car.

"Start it!" She yelled as the tower pulled its bolts out and fell towards the power plant.

"Crap." She said, as it slammed into the power plant with a ground-rattling thud. She was momentarily thankful upon realizing there was no one in the building except for vampires, and apparently they weren't dead either as she saw them fleeing down the other side of the hill. Well, attempting to flee. Angelus slipped down it, and Spike tumbled down as his wheel chair flipped over. 

"Double crap." She said, as the toppling towers caused a chain reaction and the rest of them began to fall. 

Giles swore, and turned the key in the ignition. With a sputter the small blue car awoke, gears groaning as Giles took no pity on it. Despite the danger, Buffy managed to get in a insult regarding the car.

"One of these days, you'll have to bring it in to get yet checked." She said, as he flew down the road away from the collapsing power station.

"Ah, yes, well," He said, seeming to take his first real breath since they left the station. "I'll put it on my to do list, next to buy a puppy. Honestly, Buffy, there truly are more important things in life" Buffy pursed her lips and said nothing as he turned onto the road that lead to her house. Her mute silence clearly displayed that she disagreed with his thought process, and yes, he was well aware of that but wisely chose not to say a word about it. Yes, a wise choice indeed.

            Because of the destroyed power plant, 1/5 of Sunnydale was powerless. Yes, indeed, this meant that the Sunnydale High School was officially out of power. Buffy was pleased. More time before she was forced to serve that detention. Willow was indifferent, for a change. Well, indifferent because she was pleased there was no school because she had work to grade.  Xander was beyond thrilled; what better to spend a day than staring at his television and playing video games? (Never you mind that the power plant also affected his house. Xander was good with his imagination.) Giles would spend the next three days while they rigged up an emergency power line arguing with Principal Snyder regarding his library roof. Threats were made, bluffs were pulled, and, in the end, the school library would have a new pretty, yet cheat, roof that would last approximately a year and a half before it was blown up. Again. Most of the vampires were crushed in the falling building, much to Angelus's displeasure. That was all right, however, as most of them were useless as it was. Save for a pair of ruined slacks and a twisted wheelchair wheel, Spike and Angelus made it out in one piece. Not that that could be called a good thing, but there wouldn't be much of a story without them, would there?


End file.
